equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Captain Planet
|hair = |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School |voice = David Mongar}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Pinkie on the One. Player Piano. Shake Your Tail. Perfect Day for Fun. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Friendship Games animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Dance Magic. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story. Raise This Roof. Steps of Pep. Subs Rock. Shake Things Up!. Epic Fails. Good Vibes. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending A Fine Line. In Queen of Clubs, he makes several appearances and is a member of the Knitting Club. Overpowered. The Finals Countdown. A Little Birdie Told Me. Aww... Baby Turtles. Too Hot to Handle. Turf War. Friendship Math. The Last Day of School. Schedule Swap. I'm on a Yacht. Run to Break Free. Best Trends Forever. Opening Night. Happily Ever After Party. Sock It to Me. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship. Other depictions IDW comics In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Captain Planet appears on pages 37 and 38. Quotes Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in crowded hallway EG.png Twilight struggling out of the crowd EG.png Twilight wandering the CHS halls EG.png Canterlot High School eco kids EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy at the lunch table EG.png Background humans surprised 1 EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Rainbow Dash on top of a chair EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Students smiling at Twilight's song EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Eco kid catches a streamer in his hand EG.png Eco kid decides to help out EG.png Eco kid and fashionistas laughing EG.png Twilight and friends back shot EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png CMC dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight waves to Flash on stage EG.png Twilight looking for Sunset Shimmer EG.png Rainbow Dash "she was too embarrassed to show" EG.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG.png Twilight awaiting the Fall Formal vote results EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Twilight stepping on stage EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Flash Sentry hit by rainbow light EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png Twilight smiles at Spike and Rarity EG.png Principal Celestia and half-pony Twilight EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Girls looking at Twilight EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Twilight takes Flash by the hand EG.png Fluttershy dancing with students EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh dancing EG.png Rarity and Pinkie in conga line EG.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle at the Fall Formal EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing EG.png Flash Sentry notices Twilight dancing EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png Photo Finish with a camera EG.png Photo Finish takes the main six's picture EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Pinkie on the One Pinkie drumming on Applejack and Rarity EG2.png Player Piano Crowd of students EG2.png Rarity apologizing to students EG2.png Shake Your Tail! Canterlot High students in the gym EG2.png Twilight and the Sonic Rainbooms EG2.png Granny Smith and students dancing EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms singing "Shake Your Tail!" EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage EG2.png Rainbow Rocks EW promotional.jpg Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Fluttershy petting moles in Whack-A-Mole! EG2.png Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png Fluttershy whacks Discord doll with mallet EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing toward photo booths EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack run into second photo booth EG2.png Twilight and Fluttershy looking for friends EG2.png Text message from Pinkie and Rarity EG2.png Text message from Rainbow and Applejack EG2.png Text messages of confusion EG2.png Twilight and her friends find each other EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders dancing to Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Rainbow gets carried away with her playing EG2.png Rainbow Dash nearly falls off the stage EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG2.png Unnamed male students hanging Mane Event poster EG2.png Unnamed male students fist-bump EG2.png Unnamed boy "not if I get it first!" EG2.png Arguing CHS students with backs to the screen EG2.png Rainbow Dash bounces a soccer ball through the hall EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Eco-kids argue with the Diamond Dogs EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Derpy argues with eco-kids EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Eco-kids and Flash Drive face off EG2.png Flash Drive versus the Eco-Kids EG2.png Flash Sentry publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Audience booing at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Applejack walking past booing students EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie finishing off Trick of My Sleeve EG2.png Fireworks EG2.png Audience talking EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 1 EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 2 EG2.png Dazzlings wide shot EG2.png Dazzlings backstage shot ampitheater EG2.png The Dazzlings "Our time is now" EG2.png Rainbow steps in EG2.png The Dazzlings emitting red waves EG2.png The wave of sound crashing down EG2.png The Dazzlings "Nothing can stop us now!" EG2.png Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png Audience happy EG2.png Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png Audience singing and dancing along EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png Audience listening to the Dazzlings singing badly 1 EG2.png Audience listening to the Dazzlings singing badly 2 EG2.png Audience booing at the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings being booed at by the audience EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Pinkie Pie skipping out of the school EG3.png Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Students applauding Sandalwood EG3.png Students notice dimming lights EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Watermelody and Golden Hazel unenthused EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Sci-Twi "that's weird" EG3.png Close-up on Sci-Twi's amulet EG3.png Sci-Twi "sort of a spectrometer" EG3.png Canterlot High students bored EG3.png Disco ball sparkling on gym ceiling EG3.png Students hanging out outside CHS EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Selfie in Cranky Doodle's classroom EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Equestria Girls on the Camp Everfree bus EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png CHS students cheer on the bus EG4.png CHS students cheering on the bus EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa walks down the gazebo steps EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy walks away from Sunset Shimmer EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Campers starting to get disappointed EG4.png Twilight and Sunset approach the finished dock EG4.png The campers' dock is destroyed EG4.png Sunset and Rainbow help the disoriented campers EG4.png Sandalwood "it was so weird" EG4.png Timber Spruce helping Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png CHS campers marvelling at the finished dock EG4.png What we've been able to do here.png Make her embrace the new magic.png Not that she has any.png Campers frightened EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Campers approve of the fundraiser idea EG4.png The Rainbooms performing Legend You Were Meant to Be EG4.png CHS campers cheering for the Rainbooms EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story Nolan North, Rose Heart, and Captain Planet at Fall Formal SS2.png Photo Finish guzzling bottle of juice SS2.png Photo Finish hydrated and reinvigorated SS2.png Twilight and friends impressed by Rarity SS2.png Rainbow Dash in shock SS2.png Photo Finish leaves and tosses her camera away SS2.png Raise This Roof Overhead view of CHS gym during Fall Formal SS3.png Applejack and Rarity dancing SS3.png Applejack and Rarity applauding SS3.png Applejack "this is the song I requested!" SS3.png Applejack starts square-dancing SS3.png Applejack bumps into Apple Bloom SS3.png Applejack asks if Apple Bloom wants to dance SS3.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity impressed by AJ and Apple Bloom SS3.png Pinkie Pie clapping to the music SS3.png Rainbow Dash "challenge accepted!" SS3.png Rainbow Dash pokes Scootaloo with her elbow SS3.png Rainbow Dash grabs Scootaloo by the hand SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom watching the competition SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom starting a new dance SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom dancing with attitude SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look at each other SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom showing off SS3.png Applejack line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Apple Bloom startled by AJ's serious dancing SS3.png Applejack line-dancing by herself SS3.png Fluttershy and Twilight watch their friends dance SS3.png Apple Bloom whispering to Scootaloo SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo holding their trophy SS3.png Crusaders notice Applejack and Rainbow Dash SS3.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash stare disapprovingly SS3.png Rainbow Dash "I guess that was pretty awesome" SS3.png Applejack "color me impressed!" SS3.png Rainbow Dash asks Crusaders for a rematch SS3.png Applejack groaning exhaustedly SS3.png Steps of Pep Rainbow Dash sprinting down the field SS4.png CPA students sprinting down the field SS4.png Thanks for joining my cheering club.png What better way to spend.png Every cheer counts.png Pinkie Pie shouting to the crowd SS4.png CHS students cheering for Wondercolts SS4.png Pinkie proves the effectiveness of cheering SS4.png Pinkie Pie pumping up the crowd SS4.png Pinkie Pie jumping ecstatically SS4.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy cheering SS4.png Fluttershy and CHS students cheering SS4.png Goal.png Rainbow Dash kicks the ball again SS4.png Fluttershy and students cheer excitedly SS4.png Pinkie Pie and CHS students very excited SS4.png We can't stop now.png We're on a goal roll.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and students in the gym SS4.png You betcha.png Pinkie Pie gives Fluttershy her megaphone SS4.png Fluttershy tapping the megaphone SS4.png Fluttershy shields ear from megaphone feedback SS4.png Yay.png Yay (again).png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and students cheer softly SS4.png CHS students rushing past Pinkie Pie SS4.png CHS students lifting up Velvet Sky SS4.png Subs Rock Canterlot High students in a classroom SS8.png Twilight excited to have Celestia as a teacher SS8.png Students listening to Principal Celestia SS8.png Principal Celestia beginning the lesson SS8.png Principal Celestia continues the lesson SS8.png Twilight raises her hand; Celestia hears a knock SS8.png Twilight Sparkle raises her hand again SS8.png Class students hear a sudden loud noise SS8.png Celestia and students look at the phone SS8.png Celestia watching the students leave SS8.png Shake Things Up! Applejack's juice bar at the Canterlot Mall SS9.png Applejack flipping a carton of milk SS9.png Applejack pouring milk in the blenders SS9.png Epic Fails Mane Seven in a pile near the cafeteria doors SS14.png The Mane Seven's epic fail SS14.png Good Vibes Flash Sentry at the Canterlot Mall SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together A Fine Line CHS students waiting in line at the mall EGDS2.png Queen of Clubs Photo of Rainbow Dash and the knitting club EGDS4.png CHS students with yearbooks in the cafeteria EGDS4.png Overpowered Applejack surrounded by shocked bystanders EGDS5.png Applejack shoves locker door inside the locker EGDS5.png The Finals Countdown Mane Seven in Miss Cheerilee's class EGDS6.png Mane Seven listening to Miss Cheerilee EGDS6.png Applejack and Rarity looking worried EGDS6.png Pinkie Pie freaking out; Sunset Shimmer stoic EGDS6.png Mane Seven taking their final exams EGDS6.png Mane Seven pleased with their exam grades EGDS6.png A Little Birdie Told Me Cranky Doodle "she's correct!" EGDS10.png Cranky and students cheering for Fluttershy EGDS10.png Aww... Baby Turtles Wide view of the Canterlot beach EGDS14.png Too Hot to Handle People hang out and play on the beach EGDS16.png Turf War Mother and kids playing on the beach EGDS20.png Friendship Math Seagull snatches man's snow cone EGDS21.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight on the beach EGDS21.png The Last Day of School Rainbow and Twilight listen to Miss Cheerilee EGDS22.png Rainbow Dash getting super-excited EGDS22.png Rainbow Dash suggests a Daring Do movie EGDS22.png Wide view of Miss Cheerilee's last class EGDS22.png CHS students in the dark classroom EGDS22.png Rainbow wearing 3D glasses over sunglasses EGDS22.png Rainbow Dash removing her eyewear EGDS22.png Rainbow Dash looking at the clock EGDS22.png Rainbow Dash watching movie in boredom EGDS22.png Rainbow Dash glances at the clock again EGDS22.png Rainbow Dash holding a bucket of popcorn EGDS22.png Rainbow Dash dozes off to sleep EGDS22.png Twilight cries out "no!"; Rainbow falls over EGDS22.png Split screen of Twilight and Rainbow Dash EGDS22.png CHS students leaving the classroom EGDS22.png Schedule Swap CHS students in physics class EGDS37.png CHS students in the school cafeteria EGDS37.png I'm on a Yacht Fluttershy dancing with other CHS students EGDS41.png Dance party on the Luxe Deluxe EGDS41.png Run to Break Free Students in the Canterlot High hallway EGDS42.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Best Trends Forever Rarity sees more students with rainbow hair EGDS12b.png Rarity passing more rainbow-haired students EGDS12b.png Rarity surrounded by rainbow-haired students EGDS12b.png Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset Shimmer taking pictures around CHS EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer waving to her friends EGFF.png Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Trixie reading Wallflower Blush's name EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship CHS students riding a rollercoaster EGROF.png CHS students riding the coaster again EGROF.png Fluttershy looking at the rollercoaster EGROF.png Rollercoaster comes to a halt EGROF.png Wide view of the Equestria Land rollercoaster EGROF.png Exterior view of Equestria Land bumper cars EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons going to light parade EGROF.png Assistants riding a candy-themed float EGROF.png Cowboy on a Wild West-themed float EGROF.png Vignette and the Throwbacks appear EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png Equestria Girls run into a photo booth EGROF.png